I'm sorry
by Cheezitz247
Summary: Matt falls asleep in the rain and gets really sick. But he can't let Mello find out... Ahaha I'm bad at summaries. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Death Note. Wish I did.

"Matt!" The red-head blinks, slowly regaining consciousness. "What are you doing dumbass? Get the hell up!" Matt opens his eyes fully to see his best friend and roommate Mello standing there with and angry look on his face. It takes a couple second for Matt to realize he's soaking wet. "You are such a dumbass! Falling asleep in the rain, Baka!

"Ahn!" Matt stretches his arms out and yawns. " So I stayed up all night playing video games. Bite me."

"Shut up and get your ass inside." They begin to run, nothing but their clothes to protect them against the pouring rain. They reach the Wammy House and go inside, their dripping clothes making the floor wet. The scolding they get from Roger is unpleasant. Both boys give each other occasional glances as Roger goes on a rant about wet floors and cleaning.

*** In Mello and Matt's room***

"Damn! Matt, what the hell were you doing out there?!"

"I dunno. Sleeping?"

"You should change or you'll get sick." Matt didn't realize it but he was shivering from the cold. No wonder Mello sounded a little worried.

"Ah… yeah I should." Matt says as he walks to the dresser and searches through the drawers. There's only 1 shirt and 1 part of pants to change into. What about Mello? Wait… Dammit these are Mello's clothes. Looks like Matt's screwed. "Dude there's none of my clothes in this thing!"

"Oh yeah we did laundry day today so all that crap is in the laundry room getting washed now." _'God Damn it' _Mello walks over to where Matt's standing, sees the clothes Matt's holding, Realizes there his and snatches them away.

"Hey!" Matt says angrily.

"There my clothes and I gotta change too." Mello says as he begins stripping off his wet clothes. Matt glares angrily at the wet, shirtless, blond boy in front of him.

"Then what the hell do I change into?"

"Go ask people if they've got some extra clothes. " Matt pouts but agrees. He goes from room to room, angered at Roger for going on and yelling at them for 30 minutes. Now nearly every kid is asleep and the ones who aren't don't have any extra clothes. Except for Linda but no way is he wearing girl's clothes. On the way back to his room something happens to Matt. He starts to feel dizzy. He checks his head _'No fever.' _But he feels sick. He makes it back to his room to find that Mello's already shut off the lights. And so shivering and dizzy, Matt crawls into bed and falls asleep. Hoping he'll feel better tomorrow.

*** The Next Day *** g

When he wakes up Matt does not feel any better. His throat hurts, his head is pounding and he feels like he's going to throw up. He wants to miss class and stay in bed. But tests are in 2 days and if he's sick Mello won't be able to concentrate. Matt doesn't want to be the reason Mello loses to Near. Well Mello's going to lose to Near anyway but Matt doesn't want to be blamed as the cause for it. When Mello loses he gets super pissed and if he let Mello find out he was sick then all that pissed-offness would be directed at him. 'I'll_ just go… Mello won't find out…'_

"Matt you lazy ass! Get out of bed your going to be late!" Mello sits on the edge of his roommate's bed and shakes the half asleep gamer roughly. '_No… Can't… Bother… Mello… Must… Try… Not to puke! Dammit stop shaking me!' _

"Ok! I'm up." Matt gets up slowly, trying to keep down whatever in his stomach that wants to come back up.

"Hurry up and get ready." Mello says with a smile and then he's off to class. '_That's good. He hasn't noticed I'm sick yet.' _Matt get's out of bed and as soon as both feet hit the floor he topples over. He collapses on his knees and begins to shiver violently. Clutching his shoulders Matt realizes his shirts still a little damp. Using his small bed to support himself he gets up and goes to raid the dresser. Luckily he finds a crisp, dry shirt buried under heaps of underwear. Matt slips out of his damp shirt, shivering at the exposal of his skin to the air.

"Ah-choo!" '_Ugh… I'm sick. I'm sick. There's no way I'm not sick. Oh… I'm gonna be sick!"_ Matt rushes to the bathroom, to empty whatever he ate last night into the toilet. He shivers harshly and his stomach does another flip. He gags, almost throwing up again, but nothing comes out. After he's rinsed his mouth out 3 times Matt heads off to class.

* * *

_A/N_: 1. Baka =idiot/stupid. So if you want to call people that without them knowing what it means go ahead.

2. This is my first fic. Please review!

3. Sorry if their out of character I'm not good at writing making characters in character unless their my characters.

4. Is the word character starting to sound funny to you?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I was going to post this yesterday but I forgot. Stupid me I know. Thanks a lot for the reviews! ****I honestly didn't think I'd get any…. **** Ok! Please enjoy this next part!**

**Chapter 2**

The short walk to the classroom is dreadful for Matt. He nearly passes out after the first few steps into the hallway. The gamer manages to successfully make it there without fainting by using the wall for support as soon as he knows there's no one else in the hallway. One lone girl still in the hallway sees him doing so, and you know how moody some sick people get, so Matt screams some random cuss words at her and tells her to get lost. He feels bad, but she listened. As Matt walks to his desk his legs feel like jelly, wobbly and ready to give in any moment now.

"Matt!" yells the teacher, who Matt was too busy not paying attention to ever learn the name of.

"Ye-yeah?" Matt says, trying his best not to have his voice come out all sickly and pitiful.

"You're late!"

"M 'sorry."

"Don't ever let this happen again!"

"Kay." Sheepishly, the red-head lets out a small sigh and slumps down further in his chair. Once he does so he feels a sneeze prickle in his nose. _'Shit.'_ Matt can't stand how loud his sneezing is. Whenever he's sick he can keep any person sleeping in his side of the orphanage awake all night with them. Matt is also the reason why kids on his side of the building can't stand spring. He tries his best to contain it because Mello's in this class and he doesn't need or want Mello noticing anything. Just because he tried his best doesn't mean it would work. "AhChoo!" Several faces turn to look at the flustered gamer. One of them Mello's. Unwanted attention sucks. "What? I got allergies stop staring." A lie that is in some way kinda true. Some people do stop staring but, Matt recognizes Mello's face as one that still is. Those sharp blues eyes can probably see right through him. The he sneezes again.

***somewhere close to lunch break***

It's been a few hours and Matt feels much worse. He curses at himself for forgetting what 'ditching' was. The need to throw up is coming back and if the teacher gives them one more loud class lecture Matt's gonna scream and just a little he can feel himself shivering. Now he needs to cough and he does so into his elbow. Muffling them into small 'ehuh' noises.

Mello's been watching Matt. Ever since Matt came in late that morning he'd been a little off. Mello can immediately tell there's something wring with him. First, Matt usually comes on time or doesn't come at all. Second, Matt looks like shit. Bags under his red rimmed eyes, cheeks slightly flushed, nearly red nose, and he's shivering. Constantly. Mello tries to concentrate on studying but somehow he can't. He sneaks a glance at Matt again, like he's been doing for the whole period, then goes back to trying to work.

"Matt? Do you need to see the nurse?" asks the teacher.

"No." Matt replies giving a miserable sniff. Then thanks to his colds _awesome _timingthe sick red-head goes into a coughing fit. Mello glances over again, concerned with Matt's health. Studying is hard to do when your best friend is suffering.

'_bbbbrrrrrriiiinnnggggggg' _thelunch bell rings and all the kids and the teacher exited rush out of the room. The room would be empty but no. Matt and Mello are still there. Mello walks over to the back row where Matt sits and sees him. His roommate has his head resting on his desk and is tightly clutching his stomach with his right arm.

"Hey Matt, You ok?" Mello asks. No reply. "Answer me dumbass!" No use getting mad at your presumably sick friend Mello. _Tsk tsk_.

"Oh god, can you please stop yelling?" Matt said quietly.

"Are you sick or something?" Mello swears he can see Matt's eyes widen a little when he says this.

"Ah… No… I just had some bad food yesterday. I'll be fine.

"Lemme see." Mello reached for Matt's forehead. Matt quickly jerked his head away from Mello's outstretched hand, ensuring a wave of nausea. "Hey!" Mello snapped obviously angry again. "Let me see you fucking forehead!" But Matt turned away again this time to cough and retch. He could taste the bile rising to the back of his throat. '_God dammit again?! Why me? Why now? Damn trash can! So far away…' _ Those were Matt's exact thoughts as he dashed to the garbage can and threw up again. "Matt!" Mello rushed to his friend's side. "Hey… Matt what's wrong?" Mello asked as he began to rub gentle circles around Matt's back. Matt gave a dry heave.

"S-see Me-Mello? B-b-bad f-food." Matt gazed at his friend as he shook hard. He was in a cold sweat with his hair plastered to his face, trying to smile weakly.

"What's wrong? Stop shaking!" Mello said a small tone of panic in his voice.

"I-I'm trying!" Matt said, holding his arms as he shook, still trying to pull off that weak smile. "Oh…" Matt gave a small groan and began to clutch his head with shaking hands. "God, m-my head h-hurts…" Mello immediately took this chance and pressed a cool hand to Matt's forehead. Though Matt tried to dodge again Mello still ended up feeling his cheek, which was radiating warmth. The blond plagued by anger issues could feel his friend wince back at his touch. He flinched himself at the impressive heat increase.

"Damn Matt! You're really burning up!" Mello's voice was laced with concern.

"N-n-no, I'm f-fine. D-do-don't w-worry a-a-about m-me M-M-Mello." Matt tried to assure his friend. "I'll b-be alr-right."

Mello wasn't so sure.

A/N:  Ok There we go. Part 2's out of the way. Man have any of you guys ever realized that you start part of a story and then when you finally finish it 3 hours just passed? Well… you guy's probably type a lot faster then me… Anyway hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! I finished writing it at 2 in the morning so I do hope it was worth it. Or it was just a complete waste of your time who knows? XD

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It's me Cheezitz247! I'm back with the 3****rd**** and final part of I'm sorry! Tank you to anyone who read this! I hope you like this part! **

* * *

**I'm Sorry **

**Part 3**

"Matt you're sick" Mello stated the obvious.

"N-n-no I'm n-not. I'm f-f-fine."

"Yes you are. Now go get your ass back in our room right now!" Normally this isn't something you say to someone right after you find out they're sick but we are talking about Mello here. "R-rel-lax! I s-said I w-was fine d-didn't I?" Matt tried to smile through his shivers.

"Matt. Did you hear me…? I SAID GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN OUR IN OUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!"Matt moans lightly.

"N-no! I d-don't have t-t-to i-if I-"Matt clutches his arms as a violent shiver racks his spine and he coughs harshly. He can't even finish his sentence. Mello can't stand seeing Matt like this. So he picks up his ailing gamer friend and carries him back to their room. The whole way there Matt does nothing except cough and shiver which increases Mello's worry.

"Damn Matt, what have you been eating?" Mello says as he dumps Matt on his bed.

"I don't know. Go look in the class garbage can and check."

Mello chuckles lightly. "Now get some rest Matt."

"I'm not sick!" Matt declares stubbornly. 'How _can Matt still be saying something like this?_' Mello wonders.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get some rest."

"But I-"Matt begins to sit up only to be pushed back down by Mello. "Ah…"

"Ok. Class is almost over so I'll be back… Ah what the hell it's probably all going to be review crap anyway, I'll stay here with you." That was the only thing Matt didn't want.

"No! I'm completely fine with just staying here alone! I'll even go to sleep like you told me to! So go back to class Mello!"

"No." Once Mello's mind was made up there was no changing it."I'm staying here and taking care of you."

"... I'm not sick and I don't need to be taken care of!" Matt said stubbornly in the loudest voice he could use at the moment. Then he began coughing again. Mello immediately sat Matt up and began rubbing his back.

"Is there anything you want?" The blond asked once his friend/roommate was done.

"I want you to go back to class." Matt said hoarsely.

"Nah. I'll just study in here." Mello said as he rose from Matt's bedside to grab his schoolbooks. "You're not going back that's for sure." Somehow upon hearing this Matt remembered how he'd thrown up in class. Since then he'd had nothing to wash out the taste ,his mouth still tasted like vomit.

"Hey Mells? Can I get some water?"

"Sure." Mello smiled gently and left to fulfill Matt's request. While Mello was gone Matt stared up at the ceiling. '_Why is it so cold_?' he asks himself as he grabs the thin blanket on his bed and huddles it around him. '_Why the fuck are the orphanages so cheap_?' He shivered. Even under the blanket it was still freezing. There was a sound of a door opening and closing."Hey Matt, I got your water." Mello sat at the red-heads bedside once more."Here, drink it." Matt graciously took the cup from Mello while trying to force his hands to stop shaking like the rest of him. Taking a small sip, once the eerily cold sensation reached Matt's dry mouth, he gave the cup back to Mello and began a coughing fit. He was full aware of Mello's concerned eyes centered on him.

By reaction Mello kicked their trash can over by Matt. Just in case and most likely for later. Matt pressed a hand to his mouth and another to his throat as he continued giving hacking coughs. Unsure of what to do Mello assumed Matt was choking on the water. So he raised his hand up high and smacked Matt on the back as hard as he could, knocking the sick boy right into the trash can. The coughing subsided so Mello must've done something right. "God you're really sick." Mello sighed as he looked down. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Matt was on the floor out of breath, red-faced and shaking immensely. "Ugh…uhn… W-why'd you hit me? It hurts…It Hurts!" Matt cried out in pain.

"Matt? Matt! Oh god I'm so sorry! I'm sorry…" Mello pulled Matt into a tight hug. He could feel his chest clench as he grasped Matt's shaking body.

"It's ok I'm fine. I-I should b-be sorry. You were just trying to help me. I just o-overreacted a little. Sorry Mells…" Matt whispered.

"God dammit don't make me worry like that." Mello sighed in relief.

"You were worried? That doesn't sound like you." Matt laughed slightly.

"Yes I was worried. I, Mello was worried. Big deal." Mello blushed and turned away. Matt adjusted himself and rested his head in the crook of Mello's neck. Mello's warmth felt so good he didn't want to leave it. But…

"Hey, Mello..."

"Yes Matty?"

"You don't need to worry about me. Please don't. Just go back to class and study and beat Near…"

"And leave you here sick and alone? No Matt I couldn't do that." Matt gazed at Mello with glazed over and fever bright eyes. "Don't give me that look…"

"What look? It's my face…"

"Haha. Your face makes me feel guilty… Oh well back to bed for you."

"Mello… It's so cold…" murmured Matt once he was in bed.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Lay with me… You're so warm… please…?" Mello blushed at the thought of him and Matt lying in bed together. He shook his head.

"I-I need to study Matt. And you might get me sick so I don't think I can." That's right. Both those statements were true. Matt hadn't remembered to think of either.

"Yeah… Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Matt said meekly as he rolled over to face the wall. "Night, Mello." The gamer stared blankly at the wall, not tired in the least. He wasn't going to trouble Mello anymore even if it meant pretending to sleep for the rest of the day. _'Ok… just close your eyes and then you'll be asleep'_ and before he knows it he is.

Mello knew he was supposed to be studying but he was much too worried about his best friend to do so. And studying was so boring. All you do is sit there and review stuff you already know. But Matt had wanted him to study so he sat there flipping pages of his books every once in a while to make it look like he was. Occasionally Matt would give small coughs and sniffles which would just veer the blonds mind away from his books even more. That was strange. Usually when Matt was sick he'd cough loudly as if no one cared. '_Is he doing that so he won't disturb me_?_ How did he get sick so suddenly anyway? I know he has a weak immune system but… Was it the rain yesterday? He was out there for a long time and had nothing to change into because of me. It's all my fault dammit.'_ Mello's chest clenches. "Matt?" he calls out lightly. "Matt are you awake?" He gets up from the desk quietly and walks to his friend's bedside. Guilt wafts inside him as he stares at the shivering lump inside the comforter. He feels Matt's forehead, relieved that his fever's gone down a little. Matt moans softly in his slumber. Mello immediately recoils his hand, afraid he's woken up the red-head.

"Mello?" Matt says, half-asleep in a groggy voice.

"Yes, Matt?" Mello nudges Matt, gesturing for him to move over.

"What are you doing?"

"Just scoot in."

"Ok…" Mello climbs in under the blankets."No…don't want you …be sick like me…" Matt goes against his words as he cuddles against Mello, using his shoulder like a pillow and hugging his arm like it's some kind of stuffed animal.

"I won't get sick it'll be fine."

"M' sorry you have to do this."

"Don't be I want to do this. I should be sorry for not letting you change."

"Yeah you should be…"

"Shut up Matt." Mello says jokingly as he gazes at Matt, who's already gone back to sleep.

-The End

* * *

**A/N: Glad that's finally over with. Ok a few things I would like to say before you can finally get rid of me.**

**The ending sucked but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. So… Yeah…**

**If you would like to know what Mello got on his test, he did worse then Near by missing 1 question. Poor Mello. Hope he doesn't kill me in my sleep for making it that way.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Does anyone know any good Mello/Matt or Mello/Near doujinshis? **

**I think I've read a story where Mello and Matt cuddled while Matt was sick before. Don't remember which one… I got my idea for that scene from that though so did I need permission to write that?**

**Review! Good or bad I'd like to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
